


AU Kayla I.G.H x Reader Lemons and Oneshots

by SinMama



Series: Lemons and Oneshots [3]
Category: Adventures of the I.G.H, Original Work, own work - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Adoption, Alien Rights, Aliens, Anger, Angst, Biology, Blood, Courtship, Destruction, Disowned, Drama, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Galactic War, Gore, Hatred, Horror, Impregnation, Invasion, Lemon, Lime, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Oneshot, PTSD, Past Relationships, Planets, Pregnancy, Songs, Terrifying, Thrill, Vore, War, ambassador, body praise, bounding, comedic, cryo sleep, fluff balls, long distances, love hate, own work, perfection, plottwists, slowburn, twists, unintentional vore, vast intelligence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: You never know if you’ll like something until you try it-So why not give my character Kayla I.G.H a chance maybe you’ll like her or maybe you won’t.And hey if you don’t want a her try a he on for size with my alternate universe gender-swap Kaydrin I.G.H!





	1. •Request Page•

Be sure to specify whether you want a lemon, short lemon, fluff, short fluff, oneshot or short oneshot! 

Don’t forget I do not judge your choices and also don’t forget to specify whether you want a Kayla or Kaydrin.

 

Kayla I.G.H Original -Female  
Kaydrin I.G.H Original -Male

 

Alternate Universes: Female&Male

Error Verse  
Create Verse  
Ocean Verse  
Siren Verse  
Machine Verse  
Cyber Verse  
Full Skeletal Verse  
Dragon Verse  
Mythical Verse  
Gods Verse  
Twins Verse  
Ink Verse  
Electronic Verse  
Fresh Verse  
Nightmare Verse  
Dream Verse  
Monster Verse  
Evil Verse  
Rage Verse  
Anger Verse  
Rainbow Verse  
Infinite Verse  
Glitch Verse  
Phantom Verse  
Pained Verse  
Lost Verse  
Knight Verse  
Lust Verse  
Deranged Verse  
Murderous Verse  
Horror Verse  
Social Verse  
President Verse  
Shakespearean Verse  
High school Verse  
Plant Verse  
Glass Verse  
Mineral Verse (Request Gem or metal type)  
Fish Verse  
Normal Verse (Ordinary human)  
Goblin Verse  
Tribe Verse  
Pack Verse  
The M.I.N.I’s Verse  
[More coming soon]

 

 

Below this line are the Fanfiction Verse’s:

Invader Zim Verse  
Rick & Morty Verse  
Halo Verse  
HTTYD Verse  
American Dragon Verse  
Danny Phantom Verse  
Steven Universe Verse  
UnderTale Verse  
FNaF Verse  
Subnautica Verse  
[More coming soon]

 

 

Beyond this line you can only request Fluff and Oneshots for these characters:

Fox Verse  
Wolf Verse  
Child Verse  
[More coming soon]


	2. •Short Oneshot, Original Kayla I.G.H x Happy Reader, Your Mine now•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets text dumped by her boyfriend and goes to a bar to drink in her sorrows and pain, she ends up catching the eye of the I.G.H who courts her in dance and song.
> 
> Will you accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to listen to the linked song for enhanced experience.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cqcTJRuCMwU
> 
> (Song: Short Change Hero by The Heavy)

She had this swift movements, this body language that just seemed to fit right and satisfyingly, I watched as she moved with the beat of the music, her bright white slits brighter than the room- glowing over the thick black lining separating it from the purple and blue iris’ of her eyes

She hummed, taking a twirl around me I twirled around watching her staring into her eyes like prey like predator.

“Yeah I can’t see where you coming from-“ she started her ever changing voice fitted perfectly, “-but I know just what you runnin’ from.” 

Her tail pressed against the back of my thigh, the world was silent no one could see our dance, the world became grey, “And what matters ain’t the who’s baddest but the ones who stop you falling from your ladder when you’re feelin’ like you feelin’ just now-“ 

The world was nothing, we were in our place our void of nothing but just her and I, a dance, she was dancing- courting me. 

But why?

“-and doing thing just to please your crowd, when I love you like the way I love you-“ 

She is she is, I could feel my adrenaline build up I knew the lines and I was going to reply to her courting- her skeletal tail pressed against my leg in a show of affection.

“-and I suffer but I ain’t gonna cut you ‘cause-“ 

I cut her off my voice thick like a knife, smooth, “-This ain’t no place for a hero, this ain’t no place for no better man.” 

She perked up, the two red lines on her right check below her eye glowed- pulsed, “This ain't no place for no hero  
To call home-“

I continued, encouraged, “This ain't no place for no hero, this ain't no place for no better man, this ain't no place for no hero to call home.” 

The void pulsed around me the beat continued and we flowed just perfectly with it.

She continued, “Every time I close my eyes I think, I think about you inside and your mother, givin' up on askin' why-“

She curled around me I felt her cold metacarpals press against the back of my neck for a second, “-why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make a fool outta she...”

 

I knew the lyrics by instinct, this was a song for us to share to each other a song to remember as a courting a love, “Now, I can't see where you comin' from but I know just what you're runnin' from-“

 

She was talking about my ex who was most likely fucking the poor sad fool of a lady he dumped me for, it didn’t matter to me right now, ”-and what matters ain't the 'Who's baddest', but the-“

 

I bounced with her as she began to swiftly move her torso like a snakes side to side, “-ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, 'cause-“ 

I continued this time dancing the same as her swaying my hips, she watched me close her eyes still locked with mine, I continued, ”-This ain't no place for no hero, this ain't no place for no better man.”

Fuck that man I was with, fuck all the men in the world, all I needed was her, her swift movements, her passion, her body, her eyes, “This ain't no place for no hero, to call home.” 

This fucking world was a mess I wanted her now, I wanted her to take me away in her spaceship off to some kind of alien planet, “This ain't no place for no hero, this ain't no place for no better man-“

She was leaning in closer and closer, her breath was too much it was hot as a fire- a fire I was standing too close to, but I wasn’t afraid to get burnt, “-this ain't no place for no hero, to call home.” 

We were reaching the close, the end, my voice a whisper, “This ain't no place for no hero-“ she is a hero.

 

I’m just a person, “-this ain't no place for no better man-“

She wanted me, needed me, “-this ain't no place for no hero-“

 

She held me close in her arms eyes locked with mine, blue lips so close, “To call home...”

I finished the last lyric, our lips touched, our eyes lidded at the same time and we sealed the bond with a kiss. 

Our eyes were closed I wrapped my arms around her thick muscular white scaly feathered neck, her heat irradiating strongly. As we kissed deeply I could feel the warmth in my mouth, and see the purple flames behind closed eyelids, I didn’t get burned but her flames filled inside of me- her passion.

We pulled away hesitantly from each other and opened our eyes, the world returned colours and loud booming music, people and aliens alike intermingling- but we didn’t return, no, two bodies left and one bonded returned.


End file.
